


Nobody's Business But Ours

by Rina996



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, I gotta add more as I write more but yes this is the first part of a longer story, Other, Wild West AU, amnestyminibang, specifically Indrid is written as genderfluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina996/pseuds/Rina996
Summary: In the small town of Kepler Sheriff Duck Newton has been swept into a bounty hunter's search for a gambler and a thief known only as The Mothman. Meanwhile he's also trying to woo new resident at Amnesty Lodge outside of town, a mysterious artist with more than a few secrets.





	Nobody's Business But Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my contribution to the Amnesty Mini Bang 2019! The whole story is set in a wild west sorta AU and features a lovely companion piece by malidollyartco at https://malidollyartco.tumblr.com/post/183585968076/leaning-against-the-doorframe-was-the-most 
> 
> A few notes, while it's technically a spoiler Indrid is written as genderfluid so their pronouns will shift based on their presentation (so in this chapter her pronouns are she/her). 
> 
> I'm going to try and upload as consistently as possible but fair warning that I'm finishing school and moving in the next month! 
> 
> Please come talk to me on Tumblr I'm @rina996 on there too! Saddle up and I hope you enjoy!

There were a few ways to describe the town of Kepler; small, homey, clean. It was a little settlement-turned-township that barely had enough people to deserve the name. Nestled at the base of the Appalachian Mountains it was more of a stopover between two larger mining towns than anything else. But with skies that were almost always blue and with the miles of green forest all around it sure was a pretty sight. Every night the sun set behind the mountains and campfires could be see dotting the horizon.

The main road consisted of a few shops, a few saloons, and some other storefronts that were just an excuse to put more buildings up around the square. Kepler had all the things you needed for small-town living, and the residents were grateful for that. More than a few had ended up there after losing everything, be it their savings at a gambling hall, their family on the trail west, you name any God given trial and Kepler had someone who’d suffered through it. Despite, or perhaps because of, its hardships the town was relatively quiet and safe. Sure, there was the occasional rowdiness from a few local boys who fancied themselves outlaws, but even then, they only commit petty crimes and were let out of jail in a few days.

With the gambling halls in the mining towns on either side of Kepler, bout a day’s ride east or west, most people who stopped spent a bit of money. Drinkin’ to either celebrate winnings or drown out the sorrows of a loss. New people came and went so often it wasn’t too big a commotion when one of them decided to stay a little longer, more than a few of Kepler’s longtime residents had been guests who’d fallen in love with the place or the people. It was the kind of place people could see themselves building a life. There was an old joke that once you moved to Kepler you set roots between the trees.

That had been true for the first few families that had settled in Kepler, that took it from a campground to a township. One of them had been the Newtons, way back in the day. A few generations back the family had helped establish the town and Richard Newton had been the first mayor. Nowadays the family matriarch helped serve on the town’s council and her son, Duck, was the sheriff of the territory.

In a town like Kepler it sometimes seemed like there was hardly reason for a sheriff. But Duck took his job seriously, makin’ his rounds with his trusty gun, Beacon, at his hip and his deputy, Juno Devine, by his side. Though whether she was a help, or a hindrance really depended on her mood.

“Duck you _know_ you look like a peacock struttin’ around like that, right?” She teased, gesturing to his getup.

He looked down at his outfit, a long coat over a vest and neatly pressed shirt, his dark pants tucked into shined leather boots, “I don’t look like a _peacock_. I look respectable. It’s election day, Juno. I’ve gotta look the part.”

“Yer runnin’ basically unopposed, Duck.” She laughed, slapping him on the back, “And the whole territory loves you, who on earth wouldn’t vote for you? You don’t need those fancy digs.”

“You know I only wear ‘em for special events. Rest of the time I’m just plain ole’ Duck.”

Juno rolled her eyes and stopped him in front of the general store, “I know I know, but you’re getting’ worked up for nothin’. Everyone’s gonna pick you because even if you _weren’t_ the only reasonable choice you’re the right one. No one cares about this town or county as much as you do, no one cares about these people as much as you. It’s gonna be just fine.”

“It’s not like I’m _nervous_.” He laughed, “I just think it’s right to look nice on an election day.”

“And it’s a good excuse to catch the eye of every woman in town.” She slapped his shoulder and grinned, “Gonna go see if Leo’s got news before we head down the trail?”

“More like gossip.” He snorted, “But yeah, I’ve gotta make a run to collect taxes from Amnesty and swing by a coupla the smaller farms and such. And, come to think of it, I’d rather have you here keeping things under control.”

“You mean keepin’ Miss Annie’s teens from harrasin’ Ned down at the museum? Don’t know what they have against it.”

“He’s tryna drum up business in a town that doesn’t want it, people are happy bein’ left to their peace. I s’pose I understand that. But he’s a friend. Just keep an eye out, would ya?”

“Can do, Sheriff.” Juno laughed, turning away as Duck headed into the general store.

Duck arrived at Amnesty Lodge just as the sun was setting, he pulled his horse to a stop outside the gate.

“Woah there, Sunday.” he grinned, guiding her to the stables and climbing off her, grabbing his saddlebags and her saddle before showing her into a stall, “Gonna spend the night here, sound good? I’ll come see ya before I turn in.” He pet her nose and gave her a soft kiss before she settled in.

Bags slung over his shoulder he walked towards the lobby, pausing as he noticed a wagon, painted with bright, bold letters:  
                                    **Dr. Harris Bonkers and the Mysterious Lady Flame**

Eyebrow raised he pushed in the doors to the lobby, putting down the saddle and grinning as he made eye contact with Barclay across the desk.

“Evenin’ Barclay, seems like y’all have got a full house. Travelin’ show comin’ through?”

“Huh? Oh, you’re talkin’ bout the wagon.” He laughed, pulling out the book for Duck to sign, “Yeah she’s been here a little while. I think Mama’s tryin’ to get her to stay and be a permanent part of Amnesty.”

“Dr. Harris Bonkers is a woman?” Duck asked, signing in and handing over the cash for a night’s stay, “Or do you mean the Lady Flame?”

“She- well you’ll meet her at supper and understand. I’m technically talkin’ about Lady Flame. But yeah, we’re pretty full up. Only one room left after yours. What brings ya by anyway?”

“Comin’ to collect taxes from y’all and a few farms in the area. Got two more to hit in the morning and then I’ll get to go back to Kepler and find out the results of the election.”

“Fer Sheriff? Duck you _know_ you’ve got that.” Barclay laughed, “Is that why you look like it’s your weddin’ day then?”

“Ya know Barclay I’ve gotten a lotta flack from you an’ Juno but ole Misses Corlett said I looked very handsome.”

“Well Misses Corlett may be half-blind, but I guess she’s a right to her opinion.”

Duck rolled his eyes, “Gonna tell me which room I’m in?”

“Or you could just knock and see which ones are empty.”

“I don’t deserve this.” Duck laughed as Barclay rounded the counter to grab the saddle and show Duck up.

“I’ll have supper ready reasonably soon, and Mama will be around then so she can give ya the papers that you need.”

“Thank you kindly, Barclay. I appreciate it.”

“It’s my job, ain’t it?” He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe, “Before I head down any news from-” He was interrupted by the ringing of a bell downstairs, “Huh- guess that last room is gonna be full then. Lemme go see who that is. We can catch up at supper.”

He left Duck alone and the sheriff took a moment to sit and appreciate the weight off his feet, “Maybe I’m getting’ old.” He laughed, stretching and laying back for a bit. Wouldn’t do well to take a nap, suppertime was comin’ up. He decided to set out his nightclothes, use the bathroom, and then head down to see Sunday and make sure she was being fed.

A few minutes later he was outside again, he’d gone through the back so as not to disturb Barclay and the new guest and went around to the stables. There was Sunday, eating happily and in the stall next to her was a black stallion with a braided mane.

“Well ain’t you a beauty.” Duck whistled, admiring the horse.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Came a voice from behind Duck, he turned and there was a well-dressed gentleman with a bowler hat, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, name’s Stern.” He offered Duck a hand, “You must be Sheriff Newton, pleasure to meet you.”

“Stern. Like the bounty hunter?  This handsome guy yours?” Duck asked, taking the other man’s hand and giving it a good shake

“One and the same.  But no, I sure do wish. I’ve got the chestnut a few stalls over.”

“Well what brings ya out to our neck of the woods?”

Stern grinned, “Came here tracking a lead, headed into Kepler next and then further west. If I hit the border, I’ll turn right around until I find him.”  He seemed to have forgotten to let go of Duck’s hand, his gaze distant as he looked up towards the mountains.

“Uh, find, who, exactly?” Duck asked, freeing his hand with a concerned expression, he’d heard a lot of stories about Stern. He was like a man possessed when he went after a bounty. Reckless, unstopping. He always caught his man, but sometimes it came at a price, and Duck didn’t want that price to be the safety of any innocent in his territory.

“Well Mothman of course.” Stern laughed, “Biggest bounty I’ve seen on this side of the plains that’s for sure.”

“You’re lookin’ for…. Mothman. That old tale used to keep kids from wandering off in the woods?”

Stern caught Duck’s expression and laughed, “Oh no no no. I’m looking for a swindler, a gambling man using the same name. He’s always hanging around halls in shady areas, and he’s stolen more than he’s won a few times. I’m just tryin’ to bring him to justice.”

“Ah, well- I guess I do recall hearing a story or two like that, but I thought it had more just been gamblers justifying their losses than anything else.”

“Oh no, I assure you, he’s real, I’ve even caught a glimpse of him.” Stern’s eyes narrowed, “Just a glimpse though, he could be any man you come across.”

Duck took a step back, “Right well, I’ll uh, keep that in mind then, Stern.” Right as Stern was going to say something else there was the sound of a bell being rung from the back porch and Duck sighed with relief, “Well that sounds like supper, s’pose we should wash up.”

Stern glanced at the porch again and then back at Duck, “I s’pose you’re right.”

Back inside Duck suddenly found himself pulled in for a hug, “Hi Mama.” He mumbled, returning the hug with a grin.

“How are you doin’, Duck? How’s your mother?” Mama asked, pulling back so she could look at him, “You all dressed up for the elections today?”

“You’re the first person who’s understood all day.” He laughed, “I’m doin’ well. Ma and Janey are swell, workin’ hard to keep Kepler runnin’.”

“Well I imagine you all are. I’ve got an envelope with official nonsense things for you but that’s for the mornin’, tonight you’re my nephew here visiting.” She ushered him to sit at the table, “We’re full up tonight, had to bring down extra chairs and everything. Seems you’ve met Stern, that over there’s the mysterious Lady Flame. But I just call her Aubrey.” Across the table a  young, dark skinned woman waved. She wore a long-sleeved shirt, button up and her hair was tied up in a pompadour. She’d taken off a pair of gloves and set them next to her plate and peeking up over the edge of the table from her lap was a set of long rabbit ears.

“Hi there. Say hello to the sheriff Doctor Bonkers.” She chided the rabbit softly, pulling him up so he was visible to Duck.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Flame. And uh, Doctor Bonkers.” Duck laughed, a little perplexed but not pushing it further.

Mama introduced him to the guests all along the table and then frowned at the empty seat next to Aubrey, “Well she checked in late, I’m sure she’ll be down soon.”

“Last guest, Mama?”

“Yup. Sweet girl, delicate thing, you’ll like her.”

“Do I hear you talkin’ about me, Mama?” came a voice from the doorway, and Duck turned his head to look, “I was checkin’ on Midnight is all. What’ve I missed?”

“Nothin’ yet, just introducing everyone to the sheriff.”

Leaning against the doorframe was the most breathtaking woman Duck had ever seen. She was taller than he was and wore a buttoned waistcoat over a long-sleeved blouse that was tucked into a pair of close-cut riding pants. Over those she wore a tall set of dusty boots. She had white, curly hair with dark roots pulled back in a low ponytail and a set of red, round glasses in gold colored frames obscured her eyes. She smiled when he looked at her and for a moment it felt as if the world had stopped.

Duck stood, a slightly dopey grin on his face as he moved to tip his hat before realizing he wasn’t wearing it, “Name’s uh, well my name’s Duck Newton, miss. Just Duck is fine though, if that’s what you prefer.”

The woman flushed a little as she offered him her hand, “Indrid Cold.” She hummed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sheriff- ah Duck.”

“It’s a nickname.” He explained, taking her hand and shaking it, catching her bemused expression, “I know it’s silly but it’s mine.  Chose it myself too- it’s a bit of a long story I guess. I’m uh- well yeah I’m the sheriff round here just came down to uh, to visit Mama a bit and pick up some official stuff and- Well this boring you don’t wanna listen to me babble on like a creek in the springtime.”

“Oh- oh no it’s not- I think it’s charming, actually.”

That had Duck speechless and he realized he was still holding her hand, “Don’t reckon anyone’s ever thought that before.” He mumbled, letting her hand go but not moving away, “Indrid is a pretty name I’ve gotta say.”

Behind them Mama raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with Barclay who shrugged before clearing his throat, breaking the spell between Duck and Indrid.

“Supper.” He grinned as Duck flushed a deep red, pulling out Indrid’s chair for her before settling back into his own.

“My apologies, Barclay, you know I’m always eager to eat whatever you’ve cooked.”

Aubrey grinned at Indrid as she sat and struck up conversation while Barclay served dinner. Through the rest of the meal Duck kept up polite conversation, catching Mama and Barclay up on the happenings in town and in turn listening to their stories about what was happening in this neck of the woods. And even thought he was listening he would occasionally catch himself looking over at Indrid, and almost as if she had the thought at the same time as he did, she would turn and smile at him. By the end of the meal he could feel that his cheeks were still warm. It felt like he’d hardly spoken to her, but he could already tell, he was smitten with Indrid Cold.


End file.
